The disclosures herein relate generally to information processing systems, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for searching an electronic version of a paper.
Newspapers, magazines, trade journals, and other periodicals and mass-produced printed papers have existed in various forms for several hundred years. Many consumers consider such papers to be highly credible, entertaining and/or efficient sources of information. In contrast, many consumers may view the appearance of an Internet site (“website”) as being less appealing and more cumbersome to navigate.
Publishers of mass-produced printed papers have encountered declining readership and increasing production costs. In response, many of these publishers have established respective websites to display some, but often not all, of the printed content of their papers. Nevertheless, many of these websites have failed to generate adequate revenue to support themselves. One reason could be that many consumers may view the appearance of such a website as being less appealing than a hardcopy version of the paper and more cumbersome to navigate.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method, system and computer program product for searching an electronic version of a paper, in which consumers may view the appearance of the electronic version as being at least as appealing as a hardcopy version of the paper and less cumbersome to navigate.